


Freeze

by Roisin_19



Series: Inktober 2019 short stories [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisin_19/pseuds/Roisin_19
Summary: Inspired by the Inktober 2019 prompt freeze - a cute hopeless romantic piece.Will has caught the flu and taken the day off. Hannibal unexpectedly comes to Will's home to nurse him back to health. In these series of unexcpeted events Will decides to confess his love to Hannibal.





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece written for this fandom, I hope you enjoy some heart warming, wholesome content!

“You look like Hell Will.” Jack wasn’t wrong, Will was sweating and trembling while he stood over the fresh crime scene. A sneeze escaped him while his headache worsened, pounding against his pale skin. He was most definitely sick. Will hated getting sick it was such an inconvenience. But like everyone else sickness paid his visited to Will and wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon.   
“I don’t think I can carry on today, my head… I can’t think straight. I’m no use to you today Jack. Sorry”. Will snivelled and shivered wanting nothing more but to curl up in bed with his dogs in the warm.   
It was -10 degrees Celsius in Baltimore; everyone was freezing holding their arms to their chests and rubbing their hands together to try and recollect what heat felt like. Will was both freezing and on fire his body unable to make a decision.   
“Go home Will, take a couple days get yourself back on track.” Will jumped at Jack’s words apologising profusely before he walked back to his car and proceeded on the long journey back home. 

Will was surprised how he was even able to drive himself back as he stumbled through the door while shimmying off his coat and undressing himself, before collapsing on his bed not bothering to say hello to the dogs or look through the mail. Will felt his heavy eyelids droop over his irises, his breath steadying to a simple rhythm. It was as if the pillows and mattress were gently pulling him downwards, further and further into them. It was comforting the feeling of escaping into a safe, soft place. But then it started to become uncomfortable, the bed was pulling him deeper and deeper, but Will wanted it to stop, he felt as if he was suffocating, betrayed by the once comforting companion, enveloped by darkness and an overwhelming dread of loneliness. Will felt his heart pounding against his chest while his lungs were sticky, each breath was like swallowing tar, drowning. In an attempt to live his breathing became quicker and shallower, each one failing to fulfil its purpose. 

A gentle voice reached Will’s ears in the darkness; he was unable to determine the source of the voice, yet it felt as if it surrounded him.

“Will…Will I am here with you. Can you wake up for me?” The voice was gentle, fluid yet firm in its purpose. The voice was compelling as it repeated itself over and over like the ethereal voice of a god in a dark void, or the comforting call of a siren to a sailor fallen in the ocean.   
“Will you need to wake up now.”

Will’s eye burst open in a sudden confusion, reality flooding back to him as his body jolted in realisation to where he was. Will turned his head to meet the face of his psychiatrist, Dr Hannibal Lecter. A bark from Winston confirmed Will was no longer dreaming, which begged the question; why was Hannibal in Will’s house? Or more importantly how did Hannibal get into his house? He didn’t remember letting him in.   
“How did you…why are you, how long have you been here?” Will questioned the older gentlemen in a rather concerned manner.   
Hannibal’s lips curled upward in answer “It’s 9 o’clock, you missed our appointment Will. I rang Jack Crawford to see if you were predisposed when he informed me you were sick, flu he believed. You left your door unlocked so I took the liberty of letting myself in, I wanted to check on you, after all you do live in a rather remote location. I was making sure you were safe, but it seems your canine companions are doing a fine job without me.” The honesty of the doctor made Will smile, his shoulders relaxing and his chest untightening. Will didn’t realise how invested Dr Lecter was in his health, the gentle affection made Will feel special and safe.   
“I bought several items to help ease the symptoms. Have you had anything to eat?” Will became aware of just how hungry he was, his empty stomach growling for food. He shook his head.   
“As I suspected, well I took the precaution and have made us a meal. I hope you don’t mind if I join you. I often find eating in company far more enjoyable than in solidarity, taking the time to prepare a meal with your heart for someone you care for can be a very healing process.” Will felt himself blush at the doctor’s words, Dr Lecter really was invested in his patient, or perhaps his friend. Will threw the covers off himself and drowsily made his way to the dining table where the psychiatrist was laying out cutlery and table dressings. 

“I have prepared for us a Chinese chicken broth with red ginseng, ginger and ginkgo nuts. This particular broth is believed to have holistic healing properties. To complement the broth we have a green tea, grown myself, and wholemeal soda bread, a recipe from an old Irish colleague of mine who swears blind to its great comforting effects. I hope you enjoy, I’m sure you are hungry.” Hannibal’s words were delectable, but Will couldn’t help himself.

“You made me chicken soup.”   
“…Yes” 

Will chuckled at Hannibal’s reply knowing exactly what he was doing. Despite his mischievous talk Will was genuinely touched at Hannibal’s efforts. The men tucked into their meal, the warmth and silkiness of the broth soothed Will’s throat while the flavours jumped around on his tongue. Hannibal really was a fantastic cook. Will sunk into his chair enjoying every mouthful.   
“You were having a nightmare earlier; may I ask what it was about?” Hannibal enquired. Will looked up from his bowl, his friend’s eyes full of concern and curiosity. They seemed brighter than he remembered, in fact Hannibal’s entire face seemed softer and gentler than ever with a slight glow. Perhaps it was the angle of the light? Maybe it was his drowsy eyes, nevertheless Hannibal was looking more and more angelic by the second.   
“I, I was suffocating, drowning, but not in water. In tar. At least I think it was tar, a black sticky substance saturating my lungs. Going up my nose and in my eyes. It was…I couldn’t get out. But then I heard a voice, I didn’t realise it was you. When I woke up, I didn’t know where I was, I still felt like I was dreaming. Don’t know what that says about me doctor, but I’m glad it was you who woke me up.”   
“Perhaps the dream means nothing, just a simple moment your mind has created in confusion and stress. Fevers are known to cause strange and lucid dreams, and you are no exception to that rule Will. Let’s not dwell on it and allow me to clean up while you return to bed.” Hannibal blushed ever so slightly at Will’s words but he quickly gained his composure and set his mind to a different task as not to alert the agent.   
“Thanks Hannibal, you really didn’t have to do this for me, not that I’m complaining! I’m glad I’ve got company; the dogs are great but it’s just not the same sometimes – god I don’t even remember the last time I actually hugged another human being. I need to get out more.” This confession made Hannibal stop in his tracks and gaze longingly at the shy lonely man in front of him, stumbling to get himself back into his bed.

Hannibal quickly washed the dishes and placed them on the drying rack, a noise started to crescendo as a sudden cold draft wafted into the room causing goose bumps to appear on their skin. Hannibal raised his head to look out the window, since his time in Will’s home the snow on the drive had piled up higher and higher until it had reached the bottom of the window frame. Hannibal and Will were snowed in. Hannibal was unprepared for such an event to occur; he didn’t plan to stay as long as he did but fate had made it so.   
“Will, it appears I am snowed in with you. I was completely unaware of it snowing earlier yet it must have! I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you like this.”   
“What?” Will took a look outside himself, the sun almost set completely in the background while a huge white mountain of snow stood in front of him. Will was very pleased indeed at this outcome.   
“Oh wow, that really crept up on us huh? Well I guess make yourself at home, the bathrooms at the back and…well, you could take the couch but it’s pretty cold so if you want to take the chance you could come in the bed with me? It’ll be much warmer and I promise I’ll try not spread my diseases all over you.”

Hannibal couldn’t disguise his blush this time, a soft pink spreading over his cheeks and nose partly due to Will’s offer and due to the cold. Hannibal smiled and accepted Will’s gesture. Will himself smiled at Hannibal’s acceptance and at his secret victory.   
“It’s gotten rather cold in here, let me make us a fire before I join you, that should help with your cold. I can see some blankets over there, I’ll bring them as well.” Hannibal got to work swiftly, wanting to get into the bed as quickly as he could. Will’s earlier confession at not having hugged another person gnawed at Hannibal’s heart, how could such a beautiful man be so sad and alone? And it was this loneliness that Hannibal himself could all too easily relate to.   
Once the fire had reached a good level, Hannibal fetched the blankets and gently placed them over Will and the duvet before removing his clothes. Will couldn’t help but spy on Hannibal as he removed each layer, each one a step closer to his goal. Will could feel his heart starting to increase in pace, each heart beat becoming louder in his ears. A constant blush draped Will’s face. When Hannibal had gotten down to a vest and his boxers, he slipped under the covers resting his head on the pillow next to Will’s head. He had never been so close to Will before; he could smell him so perfectly each note of cedar and oak tingling his nose. He wasn’t sure who was going to speak first, the silence swelling in the room. Hannibal decided to make the first move.

“Are you warm enough yet Will?” Hannibal politely asked.  
“I’m getting there, you’re looking cold though. You need a partner there to speed up the process?” Will bravely replied, Hannibal felt a flutter in his chest.  
“…I wouldn’t refuse such an offer from you.”   
Will grinned profusely at his words. So, the two men converged to the middle of the bed with Will wrapping his arms round Hannibal’s torso resting his head under his chin, snuggling into the larger man’s body. Hannibal slid his arm down Will’s back resting above his coccyx while the other gently stroked the curls on his head. Hannibal was so close to kissing Will on the forehead yet he restrained himself, he knew it was Will who needed to confess. Will needed to affirm his feelings, Hannibal was already firm in his own.   
The two soon to be lovers stayed like this for a while, their breath going in and out of sync. Their eyelids becoming heavier, their breathing deepening. When the sun was long gone and the moon had taken centre stage of the sky, the stars bearing witness to their union, Will finally found his peace and spoke out.   
“Hannibal, I think it’s been kind of obvious for a while now what we are. When you come to a crime scene with me, I only talk to you, I forget anyone else is there. At our appointments we go off track and start making plans of running away to Italy or France. You know to get me an americano when we go to a coffee shop together and I know for a fact you will always go for a cappuccino. When I’m away from home for work you’ll feed my dogs, when I’m back late you leave me dinner on my porch with a note of the list of ingredients you used to make sure I’m not allergic to anything you put in it. I always make sure to call you when I’m away not just to let you know but… because I know I’m going to miss the sound of your voice. Because I don’t know if it’s the last time I’ll ever hear your voice. I’ve kept every voicemail, every text every note you’ve ever left me. When our hour is up, I feel a horrible pain in my chest because I have to leave when I don’t want to.”   
A sob was rising in Will’s throat, Hannibal hugged Will tighter and rubbed his back.  
“You’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me Hannibal, and I’m not just saying that. I have never meant anything more in my life when I tell you…I love you. I really, really love you Hannibal Lecter.”  
Tears escaped Will’s eyes and rolled down his cheeks, Hannibal lifted Will’s head to meet his own as he wiped away the salty tears. Hannibal gazed adoringly into Will’s eyes and spoke with utmost conviction.  
“I love you Will Graham. I don’t think you truly realise how long I have waited for you to utter those words to me, how patient I’ve been. And now I too can reveal what thoughts have spiralled in my mind. Since the moment we met I have felt a connection to you, and since getting to know you it has felt like a synchronism has taken place – at times I am unsure whether it was you or I who said something in that conversation, or if it was your memory or mine. The time I get to spend with you is cherished, and the time I am apart from you is agonising. You have permeated every part of my life; you are all I dream about Will; all I can think about. And so, to end this little speech of mine, I want you to know that my love is stronger than any other force in this world of ours, and you my love, will never know what loneliness feels like ever again. Not while I live and breathe.”   
Hannibal’s words made Will’s heart swell in a way he had never felt, a light heat filled his body and face while a soft buzzing swirled around his ears. Will was at a loss for words, the orange glow caressing Hannibal’s elegant features demanded his full attention, their heads resting on their pillows noses almost touching. Hannibal too was distracted with Will’s beauty, his long thick eyelashes making Hannibal swoon every time Will blinked. His beautiful curls framed that sharp gorgeous jaw, his crystal blue eyes captivating and refracting every grain of light from the fire and the falling snow outside.   
Will smiled softly, Hannibal replied just as softly. Will leaned in closer to his companion, his breath warm and comforting. A gentle shy kiss closed over Hannibal’s lips and retreated before Hannibal could truly return the gesture. Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek with the back of his hand before placing it behind his lover’s head. Hannibal kissed his lips, lingering for a while. Will kissed back, closing his eyes in sweet bliss totally immersed in their love. He quite forgot that he was feeling unwell as the two shared more kisses under the moonlight.

The soft falling snow on the window, and the dying embers of the fire left just a few crackles for the pair to fall asleep in each other arms. The breath of the dogs left a comforting noise in the air while Will opened one eye to check if Hannibal was asleep; Will carefully leaned into Hannibal to kiss his forehead then returned to the safety of his large and warm chest, where his head fit perfectly under his chin. Will had forgot all about being ill and the freezing cold as he rested, safe in his lover’s adoring arms.   
:)


End file.
